It is known to provide closure assemblies for a squeeze bottle for containing a substance. Such a closure assemblies typically comprise a closure cap, the closure cap having a body part and a cap part. The body part of the closure cap is provided with a valve. The cap part is provided for covering the valve, and can be hingeably connected to the body part or be a separate element that is clicked or screwed onto the body part of the closure cap. The closure cap, more in particular its body part, is attached or can be attached to the squeeze bottle. Such a closure cap body part is typically provided with a peripheral wall and a top wall provided with a dispensing opening, and is open on the end opposite the top wall so as to be placed on an upper portion of the squeeze bottle.
These closure caps are provided with a valve, typically a resilient, self-closing valve, clamped in the closure cap body part adjacent the top wall for closing of the dispensing opening of the closure cap. The valve, after it has been placed in the body part of the cap, is typically fixed in its position in the body part of the cap by clamping. As clamping means a separate element, such as a clamping ring, can be used that is fixed over the valve in the cap. Alternatively, the closure cap body part can be locally transformed to engage the valve and fix its position.
Such closure assemblies are often produced on a first location, and combined with a squeeze bottle at another location, more in particular a squeeze bottle filling location. This because the closure assembly is to be placed on the squeeze bottle after the squeeze bottle has been filled, while construction of the closure assembly is, for example due to hygiene requirements, kept away from the filling of squeeze bottles.
The invention aims to provide an alternative closure assembly, preferably a closure assembly that allows for an alternative, preferably simple, production process and/or in an advantageous embodiment allows for reduction of material needed to provide the closure assembly, preferably allows for reduction of material needed to provide the closure cap of the closure assembly.